


you, too, shall transcend.

by chaosqueen (nuclearpeach)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abstract, Ambiguity, Character Death, Death, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, The Void, also the formatting is a nightmare, damn i'm making up a lot of tags uhh, hajime gets a cameo but like it barely counts, i used too many ellipses, in fact this fic is just. a nightmare, like... it's not blatant enough to deserve a warning but the entire fic is a metaphor for death, takes place after ch4, transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearpeach/pseuds/chaosqueen
Summary: he felt his heart leap in his chest, racing faster than should have been possible, as he considered his options. things didn’t look good. he was stuck here, and no matter what he said, he knew that in the end, he wasn’t going to get the outcome he wanted. it was a lose-lose situation.he could barely think over the noise of his own panic. his breathing became more and more laboured, and as his lungs struggled to draw in air, his eyes became fountains.this wasn’t good.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	you, too, shall transcend.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. well. this shit. it's something!! it's definitely something.
> 
> so uhh, i ****strongly**** suggest doing one of the following while you're reading this:
> 
> 1\. listen to "still don't know my name" by labrinth on repeat  
> or  
> 2\. listen to "still don't know my name" (labrinth) and "moral of the story" (ashe) back to back on repeat
> 
> uhh this is. it's kinda shit not gonna lie,,, it's really really shit but i was in my feelings and was like fuck it. i'm gonna write out a metaphor for death in fic form and kill of my boy kazuichi in one fell swoop. so like, enjoy...?

a hand was extended to him. he couldn’t reach it, though, no matter how far he stretched his mind out to the boy in front of him. the shadows engulfing it seemed to mock him, laughing as he tried in vain to reach out to something beyond his reach. behind him, light, and before him, familiarity. but it was too far, too far, _too far—_

and then it wasn’t. the grasp was solid, intoxicating, and left him feeling drained and weak in the knees. he’d never felt that way before, and it scared him and made his heart race in his chest. with every pounding beat, his eyesight drew in closer and closer, grew darker and darker… and darker still.

then there were arms looping under his own, and there were cold hands on his chest. they secured themselves in place, and a shiver ran down his spine as a frigid body pressed itself into his back. there was a frozen breeze fluttering in his right ear, and his head spun as he struggled to draw in breaths of his own. the person behind him was starved of contact; starved of him, despite how improbable that should have been. there were so many questions surfacing restlessly in his mind, blazing through all other thoughts as he stared, wide-eyed, into the darkness sprawling out in front of him. he didn’t dare speak, though, as it would ruin the carefully crafted silence that suffocated the two so acutely. still, he couldn’t breathe, and his vision was foggy and dark, and he felt… afraid. it wasn’t time yet. was it? it couldn’t be.

even so…

even so, he was more at home here with the boy than he had ever been among everyone else. the warm sunshine and salty breeze of the place he was confined to was nothing compared to here, in the dull gloom of a void so delicately consuming him whole. it stole his breath, stole his thoughts, and filled him with dread, but there was still some lonely part of him that was ready to stay here forever. he didn’t understand why, though, because he was certain that before he fell here, he hated the boy. despised him.

a sudden movement broke him from his haze, and the cold receded as the boy circled him to look him in the eye. they stared for a long moment, both knowing what was to come of this. pink, staring into two-toned eyes that bore nothing but sympathy. pity.

“we both know what must be done,” spoke the boy in front of him, his deep voice rolling over him in waves, and he pressed a bandaged hand into his own, “fate permitting. you must leave, my paramour.”

“there’s so much i don’t understand, though! i don’t…” he trailed off, and he felt tears begin to spill out of his eyes, “i don’t know why i’m here. do i?”

the boy in front of him sighed mournfully, and for the first time in his life, he saw the boy look… unmistakably human.

“in truth, there is much even i do not know this time. the universe operates in ways which mere mortals such as yourself will never understand, and i…” the boy shifted, holding out his other hand for him to take, “was not let in on this secret, despite where i stand. such is the will of causality, accursed as it may be.”

he stared down at the boy’s offered hand, eyes wide. then, he shook his head wildly, pushing it away in denial.

“no way. there has to be something you aren’t telling me! we hated each other, so why are you… why do i… i just,” he chewed at his lip, and regretted it when his teeth sliced through and caused him to bleed, “it doesn’t add up. it— it doesn’t—” he broke off in incredulous laughter and tried to back away, but his body refused.

it frustrated him to no end that despite how afraid he felt— despite how confused he was, how many answers he lacked— he still felt so compelled to stay, to go with the boy and never look back. something was wrong here, and he didn’t need to be a genius to figure it out. what was…

what…

huh?

there was something there that hadn’t been there before. it was something so small, so minute, that he wouldn’t have noticed it in any other scenario. it was a tiny fragment of… memory? was it a memory? it was all in his mind, either way, but… it wasn’t there when he went to sleep. so why…?

his eyes widened, and his head shot up as he registered its presence more concretely. the boy nodded, satisfied.

“it seems that you have begun your recovery process, my paramour. henceforth, your mind shall heal itself as you recollect distant memories that were once stolen by forces of immeasurable darkness,” he explained, “however, you must transcend this wanton existence and leave your mortal connections behind for it to truly be of any significance. you must go where only i have gone.”

he felt his heart leap in his chest, racing faster than should have been possible, as he considered his options. things didn’t look good. he was stuck here, and no matter what he said, he knew that in the end, he wasn’t going to get the outcome he wanted. it was a lose-lose situation.

he could barely think over the noise of his own panic. his breathing became more and more laboured, and as his lungs struggled to draw in air, his eyes became fountains.

this wasn’t good.

“kazuichi.”

~~the boy’s~~ gundham’s deep voice spoke his name; those four syllables were all it took, and everything swelled in a sonorous chorus as his grief frustration panic _despair_ came to a culmination. he felt as though his body was about to buckle and the ground was about to fall out from underneath him, but he didn’t move.

“i don’t have a choice, do i?” kazuichi asked, taking the ultimate breeder’s other hand. he was still petrified, but what else was new? throughout his life, many things had changed and evolved and shifted, but fear was a constant.

gundham gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

“i… am sorry,” he murmured, uncharacteristically solemn, “i wish we could have reunited under less solemn circumstances, my paramour.”

“no, i… i think i’m the one who should be sorry, right? i mean,” he laughed breathily, lungs still screaming for air, “clearly i’m forgetting something, and… there’s still a lot i don’t understand. i just… from what i can tell, i really fucked up, didn’t i?”

silence. and then…

“i suppose we both… fucked up. i was no better in life, my dark prince,” gundham told him, and then he looked into his eyes with desperate resolve, “soon, though, we will have an opportunity to repent.”

kazuichi took a deep, laboured breath, and then he shakily let it out.

“i know that i’ll be okay, but still… i’m scared.”

“i know. it is a momentous occasion… and one which harkens fear unlike any other. but know this: you shall not be making this harrowing journey alone.”

…

“i know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“...azuichi? kazuichi! hey, are you all right in there? i’ve been knocking for—”

…

“kaz…? buddy, you in there?”

...

“oh— oh no…”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao was that bad or was that BAD  
> the formatting... what drugs was i on when i wrote this like 20 minutes ago while sobbing and incoherently singing along to still don't know my name...
> 
> anyway uhh if you somehow liked it feel free to spare a kudos for one (1) stupid girl 🥺👉👈
> 
> (it's me i'm the stupid girl)
> 
> anyway, i hope you have a good day! or night, or afternoon, idk what time you'll be reading this at lmao i'm not judging i've been sleeping at 5am lately  
> good luck on your next big important thing! please drink some water if you haven't already, and don't feel guilty if you can't make big strides in your day. every little thing counts 🥺💞💕💝💘❤💛🧡💟💞💗💓 i love u more than you'll ever know, you funky stranger on the internet 💏👩❤️💋👩


End file.
